1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door seal device for elastically contacting a convex portion of a door frame of a car at an interior side thereof.
2. Prior Art
A conventional door seal device will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. Denoted at 18 is an interior, or passenger compartment of a car and 19 is an exterior of the car. A door seal device 90 comprises a U-shaped door seal device carrier 91 having a core 93 inside thereof and a hollow seal portion 92 at the exterior side 19 wherein the hollow seal portion 92 is integrated with the U-shaped door seal device carrier 91 and the U-shaped door seal device carrier 91 engages a body flange 22 which protrudes from a body opening edge 21.
In the conventional door seal device 90, since the core 93 is bent at the angle of X, which is 90 degrees, the bottom surface 94 of the door seal device 90 protrudes downward so that it is lower than the bottom surface 12 of a door frame 10 by the height Y. Accordingly, there are such problems that the degree of opening of the door is narrowed at the time of getting in or out of the car and the outer appearance of the bottom surfaces of the door seal device 90 and the door frame 10 looks poor when viewed from the interior 18.